Gladion's Love
by Stormninja82
Summary: Gladion goes on a quest to seduce the love of his life: Misty! The time has come for the greatest romance story ever!
1. Chapter 1

pre class="a-b-r-La" style="user-select: text; font-family: 'Courier New', Courier, monospace, arial, sans-serif; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-size: 14px;"Gladeon was on a vacashun to kanto region. Wen his bote ariving at the harber of the town cirulean city! He saw the jim leader Brocke. Then he seed brack was on a dait w/ misty! He imediatly got lusty for mist and hating brock. Then he was vowing to kill Bronk and win misty hart.

He tryed to get help from profeser oke. Profeser oke (whom was good with the lades) told him to mayke moste jeolus. So gladeon went and fucked nurse joy rite infront of misty! But it didnt working. So then oke told him to keep doing it until it worked. So then gladeon caled serena from kalos and makeing out with her in mistys house! But then they seed mosty snd brack foking. Galdeon kiled serena in angar. Then he went and caut a watar pokamon to give to masty. Then he caut a walord. He gave it to her and sade "wil you kiss me plase" "no im am with breck then gladeon slit his rists! But he servive

Then he caut her a beter pokamon! He cached her kyogar. Then her gived her kyoager. Then she began to question her growing feelings with Brock for the first time. Then brack punched galdeon in the fase. Then they had a batel! Broc sent out his golam. But type null killed golam and brock cried out. Then brack sent out onix. Null dafeets onex but then someting strange begined to hapen. Onex avolved into stelix! Steilx had kill null. But then gladeon went for brock himself!

Gladeon pules out a nife and stabed brock in the side. Brock screemd in pane and kiked gladeon to the ground. He stole his nife and stabed gladeon in the head but he survived with rhe power of darknes and love. But then brack pulled out a smg and riddled gladeon ful of holes. Gladeon almost died but he pushed on. Then he saw Mesty and cumed on the spot and was filed with fiting spiret. He Stole Brocks gun and puled out a sniper rifal of his owne and shot brick so many times he was turnned in two a bludy pulp.

Then misty was about to fuck gladeon... but then she saw maxie from team magam and fell in love! Now gladeon had hos new rivel. !

Chaptar too comes soon/pre 


	2. Chapter 2

Then maxy and moosty facked and gladeon jumped off a tall bilding in sadnes and dapreshun. But he lifed. But then gladeon's frend ash shode up! Ash you gotta help me kill maxy and win maosty's hart! sade gladeon. Ok sade ash.

So 1 day they went to maxys house and kiled him with a bomb! Yeah

But then... ash got with mauisty! Oh god no! Fuck shit! Then gladeon went like "hey ash what the hell you fuck ass bich and then ash was like "ahaha you fell for me plan to date meoisty!" Then ash nocked out gladeon! Oh no

Gladeon woke up in ash's dungeon! Ahh! But then He broke free using his pure love for muiaesty! He went to ashes house but ash had left a note! It sade, "galdeon, i am sory but me and mystio are in ultra spaze geting maryed! Hehaheh!" so gladyon went into ultar spase and tryed to find the weding! But ash closed the portel and sayed hahaha this was my plan and now you are traped for ever. Oh fucking shit ass

Then galdeon made a portyiol with his harte and escaped ultra sun and moon space and went gathered allys for the big battel! He recruted archy, profeser elm, loker, lysandor, and Sans from Under Tail! They went to the weding but ashes solgers were garding it! But loooker sacrefised himself to let the othars pass. When they got there rite as yungster joey was waking Melsty down the ayel, ash sade, "well wood you look wat the meoth draged in hahaha" that was pretty epic. X Box record that.

"You will die twoday ash!" Says glidion in a triumfant tone. Then gloodon and his frends charjed! It was a big battel! Minsty was tuched by the things glymdion was do for her! She did not went to mary ashe any more. But then ash triesed to forse her to do the saramony! "Stop rite there ash kechem!" sade glondeone! "I chalenje you, to a wrap battil

Galantdion started:

Ash you fucking bitch ass whore

I bet you enjoy vore

You have shitty home decor

I bet you like minsty just for her quite impressive breasts

But you won't pass this test

Not when I kill you!

Ash spat fire and intense heatful flames:

Ash is better than gladeon

I don't think your game be on

I'm gonna kill you!

Oh, hello!

I will give you parkinsons

Then you will die and I will win

That is not a sin

But glayeodone killed him with the decisive verse:

Ash I bet you're a communist

But let me tell you this

I hate you

I will berate you

I will stain you-

r shirt with your own blood and inner juices

Oh gottem

This was pretty epic

Ash more like trash

I'll end this faster than the flash

Then ash was berned alive by the flaims of geladeolean's rap! Yeah

Then mionisty sade "oh glequidon, im sory i dowted you.

It is okay maceliniosity, i love you saide gulilian

I love you too said ministry


End file.
